


"Destiel"

by BadLuckCharm



Series: The Untold Story of Destiel Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Dean Being Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Hates Witches, Dean and Cas have a daughter, Dean in Denial, Destiel is Cas and Dean's daughter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Parent Castiel, Protective Parent Dean, Sassy Destiel, Season/Series 10, To his daughter, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Would-be episode 10x7. A coven of witches weaves together Dean and Castiel's X-chromosomes to make their biological daughter, Destiel.





	"Destiel"

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be set up like an actual episode (so that's supposed to explain the ***SUPERNATURAL*** part).
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

“Dean, I believe we’re dealing with a coven of witches.” Cas said bluntly. Dean rolled his eyes.

  


“Oh well done, Sherlock!” He muttered sarcastically. Cas gave him a look.

  


The trio of women busily gathered ingredients for whatever spell they were trying to perform. They paid the two men no mind. Dean scanned the items, trying to match any of the mixes to any spell he knew. Nothing really stood out so far.

  


“Dean,” Cas started to whisper, but Dean shushed him. “Dean-” Cas tried again.

  


“Shut up, Cas! I’m trying to concentrate!” Dean barked. Cas did as he was told, but sighed in vexation. He looked around the room, blue eyes scanning thoroughly for an escape from their rope bonds and ring of holy fire. “How do you know who we are?” Dean demanded. “How do you know how to trap an angel?”

  


The women ignored him, and their preparations were nearly complete. Dean tried to think of another stalling tactic. “So what’re you in it for? Money? Dudes? Power?” They were running out of time and options. “What? No “why we want the world to end because of something or other that could be fixed by talking to a councilor” evil monologue?” Dean sassed. One of the witches, an older woman somewhere in her late 50’s, turned to another one, a younger one who’s hair wasn’t greyed up, leaning somewhere between late 30’s and early 40’s. Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with Dean’s comments.

  


“Draw blood from the Winchester and his angel.” The older one said to the younger witch. Dean’s eyes widened and his internal siren went off.

  


“He’s not my angel! He’s not mine! We’re not gay! Why can’t anyone understand that?” Dean defended.

  


The younger woman picked up a syringe from the coffee table of the living room of the suburban house. She walked towards Dean, not looking him in the eye. She silently found a vein in his arm, stuck in the large needle, and drew blood. Dean grimaced and held back a groan of pain, struggling against his restraints. She then returned to the table, set down the syringe, and grabbed the empty new one next to the one full with Dean’s blood. She strode over to the ring of holy fire, and stopped. She looked up into his blue eyes before glancing around for her non-present comrades.

  


“I will agree to letting you and the Winchester go if you give me a sample of your blood and don’t hurt me or mess with my work.” She bargained.

  


“No, Cas, don’t do it!” Dean yelled, but the witch didn’t flinch. Cas walked up to the edge of the ring of fire, and stared down at her.

  


“No tricks?”

  


“No tricks.”

  


Castiel held his arm, rolling up his sleeves. The witch, a bit nervous, searched for a vein, located it, and drew the amount of blood she desired.

  


“Now let us go.” Castiel commanded with a strong voice. She nodded, setting down the second syringe adjacent to the first. She put out the holy fire, and untied Dean. From the second he was free, he wringed his hands around the witch’s neck. She gagged and choked, and Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean. No harm is to come to the witch. For now. Let her go.” Castiel reasoned. With a whoosh of his wings, he and Dean were back safely in the motel room.

  


~~~

  


“Ah-re-ga-na-sha-cawm-mi-sho-ro!” The three witches chanted, two each spilling Dean and Castiel’s blood simultaneously into the black ceramic bowl on their kitchen table. The liquid inside the basin swirled and burned a bright red. “Koo-mar-rah-ashe-neh-cuar-o!” The spell had been completed. The swirling red liquid turned bright blue, then rose into the air, growing and growing from its base in the bowl. It formed into a human shape, and in a matter of seconds, a girl around the age of 16 came to life and fell from the table. She had ebony hair, slight freckles, tanned skin along with eyes that changed from blue to green. The witches crowded around her.

  


“What did we do wrong? She’s so old!”

  


“Isn’t she supposed to be the age of a newborn?”

  


The girl’s eyes darted around like a mosquito, quick and frightened. She covered her arms over her bare chest and shivered.

  


“Reema, go get her some clothes.” One witch ordered. The second witch and left the room, sneaking looks back at the spell-made young woman.

  


“Delta, what did we do wrong? I thought we had everything right.” The third witch asked quietly, turning to Delta, an old woman about 60-ish. Delta’s eyes never left the young girl’s face. She grinned.

  


“It doesn’t matter now. She has been made.”

  


The girl took in shaky breaths as she stared at the two witches.

  


“Hello, Destiel Winchester.” Delta greeted with a smile like certain death.

  


***SUPERNATURAL***

  


“What the hell, Cas! We should’ve ganked those bitches back there, what were you thinking?!” Dean screamed at his angelic best friend.

  


“Dean, I kept my word. We don’t know what would’ve happened had we not done what I agreed.” Cas argued back. Dean growled at him.

  


“But we might’ve just lost their trail! You just blew our one shot at killing the freakin’ coven! Hell of a plan, asshat!” Dean raged.

  


“You two need another room?” Sam teased, poking his head in the motel room door. Dean gave a glare that could cut through steel. “I’m joking.” He added with a slight chuckle, walking into the room. “You guys get it done?” He asked, spreading out into a chair next to the table.

  


“No, because somebody had to hightail out of there like a girl.” Dean snapped pointedly at Cas.

  


“I was being true to my word, while Dean was taking unnecessary risks.” Cas defended himself, staring accusingly at Dean. The two had an intense stare-off of anger, and Sam tried not to laugh.

  


“Okay…” He said slowly. “So…they’re not dead?”

  


“No! Dammit!” Dean verified with his pissed attitude.

  


“So we just lost the trail.” Sam summed up.

  


“Yeah.” Dean confirmed with an angry chuckle.

  


“I don’t really see the big deal, Dean. We can always find them again.” Sam reasoned.

  


“I agree, Sam.” Cas added.

  


“Shut up, Cas!” Dean bitched. Then he stormed towards the door. “I need a drive. And a drink.” He finalized. But before he opened the door, in walked a young girl with raven hair, color-changing eyes, and raggedy, old moth-eaten clothes. Dean caught her as she walked right into him. “Whoa, whoa!” he yelped in surprised, catching her. He looked down into her eyes, and found the same color of iris staring back. “What the hell…?” he whispered, eyes narrowing. “Who are you?” he asked, in a normal volume. She said nothing, but calmly looked around the room. He shook her by the shoulders gently. “Who are you?” he repeated. She enveloped him into a hug, burying her face into his chest.

  


“Dad.” She whispered.

  


“Dad?!” Dean pushed her off of him, and she looked confused. “Who the hell you calling Dad?!”

  


“I’m your daughter. My name is-” She stopped, looking behind Dean. “Father.” She breathed, then ran with a gasp to hug Cas. The wide-eyed angel just stood there, the young girl hugging him. He looked from her to Dean to Sam then back to Dean.

  


“WHOA WHOA WHOA.” Dean held his hands up, putting two and two together. “No way.” He turned on Sam. “This has gone too far.”

  


“Me?! I haven’t done anything! I’m not even laughing!” Sam told him. “Honest!”

  


“Yeah ‘cause it’s not friggin funny!” Dean said.

  


“No, maybe I better explain myself before you try and kill Uncle Sam.” The girl said.

  


“Uncle Sam?” Dean asked slowly. Sam merely stared at the girl, not believing.

  


“Well, you two are brothers, and since you’re my Dad that makes him my uncle. And his name’s Sam.” The girl explained to Dean.

  


“How do you know all of this? And where did you come from? And who set you up to this?” Dean fired questions at the girl. She blinked her eyes, and they turned to Cas’ blue. “Wait, weren’t your eyes my color green a second ago?” Dean asked. She nodded.

  


“They change color depending on my mood. My father’s blue” she looked at Cas, “for when I’m happy, and my Dad’s-your-green for when I’m angry or confused.”

  


“And they’re blue right now?!”

  


“Yes, because I’m with you two.” She answered honestly, looking at Dean and Cas.

  


“What is your name?” Castiel spoke up for the first time since his daughter had arrived.

  


“Name’s Destiel Winchester.” Destiel replied proudly. Team Free Will stared at her in awe and confusion.

  


“How are you even possible?” Sam asked politely.

  


“The blood, of course.” Des answered.

  


“What blood?”

  


“The blood from Dad and Father that the witches took. They used in a spell. They meaned to create the ultimate female warrior, and they figured that a Winchester and an angel combo wouldn’t be too shabby.” Destiel revealed.

  


“The coven got your blood?” Sam asked accusingly at Dean.

  


“So what? I wanted to stay behind and fight but Cas jumped the gun and flew us home.” Dean replied defensively.

  


“We’ll talk about it later.” Sam decided, turning back to Destiel. “So how did you know all this stuff?”

  


“Well, I know all this because I’ve got a talent for eavesdropping.”

  


“And how’d you escape the coven?”

  


“Pfft. I’da thought it’d be obvious. I’m a Winchester, duh.” She sassed. Sam laughed.

  


“Yeah, she’s yours, Dean.” He snickered.

  


“See, Dad? Even Uncle Sam agrees.” Destiel chirped.

  


“Okay, okay, okay, let’s get something straight right now,” Dean growled, turning to the young Des, “I’m not your Dad. You’re gonna call me Dean, him Sam,” he said, pointing to his brother, “and Cas is Cas.” He finished with a cold stare that dared her to challenge his authority. She looked taken aback, but then her gaze hardened. The two began a stare-off, and Cas leaned into Sam’s ear.

  


“Is that really how we appear when that happens?” The angel asked. Sam nodded, laughing a little.

  


“Except you guys have sexual tension when you do it. Them it’s just anger here.” Sam whispered back.

  


“Fine!” Des shouted.

  


“Fine!” Dean retorted.

  


They stormed off in different directions, Des sitting on the bed closest to the door and Dean heading into the bathroom.

  


“Well, Dean, maybe since she knows so much about the coven, we should keep her.” Sam suggested.

  


“No.” Came Dean’s response from the bathroom.

  


“But she could help us catch the witches.” Sam reasoned.

  


“I could tell you where they are. But I want something first.” Destiel negotiated.

  


“What could a thirteen-year old possibly want?” Dean sassed.

  


“Um, hello? Have ya seen my clothes? If you could even call them that. And I’m sixteen, so don’t even.” Destiel threw back. Dean groaned.

  


“Fine! Whatever! Let’s go!” Dean allowed begrudgingly, returning from the bathroom, face washed. Destiel perked up. “But we’re changing your name. I’m not running around with some kid named “Destiel”.” Dean made a face when he said his daughter’s name. Des looked offended.

  


“Why?”

  


“Because Destiel is Dean and Castiel together. And I’m not gonna have that.” Dean snapped.

  


“Got any bright ideas, genius?” Destiel retorted, taking a step toward her dad. There was a slight noise that came from her shoe when she stepped on the tile floor next to the table. She lifted her shoe. There, stuck on a piece of gum was a penny.

  


“There you go, Snippy.” Dean smirked. “We’re calling you Penny and you aren’t gonna have anything to say about it.” Destiel, who was now known as Penny, crossed her arms and huffed.

  


“You’re a terrible dad.” She muttered angrily. Dean looked at her as he opened the motel room door.

  


“I’m not your dad, so I’m okay with that.”

  


 Then he slammed the door behind him. Penny looked at Sam, who threw his hands up in surrender.

  


“I’m not in this.” He said, quickly exiting the room. Penny sighed, and followed Cas out.

  


~~~

  


“I still don’t understand; how is she here?” Hannah asked, while Dean drove to the nearest mall. Sam rode in the passenger seat while Penny was squished between Cas and Hannah in the back.

  


“Because a coven of witches wove together Da- I mean, Dean’s and Cas’ DNA.” Penny explained. Hannah gave her a side glance of disliking that Penny didn’t see.

  


“So you are their biological daughter?”

  


“Yep.” Penny chirped.

  


“Technically, but I’m not gonna take after her lame ass.” Dean clarified from the driver’s seat for the tenth time that day. Penny shook her head and stuck out her tongue in his direction. “I saw that.” Dean pointed out smugly. Penny rolled her eyes. “And that.”

  


“Well stop checking me out and keep your eyes on the road then, Dean.” She countered. Dean huffed, but said nothing more. Penny smiled to herself, and missed another disapproving look from Hannah, who soon flew off.

  


~~~

  


“Delta, what do we do?” Reema inquired nervously.

  


“Patience, she will lead the Winchesters right to us. Do not fear, Reema. She will return and then we will have our Ultimate Warrior that we so desperately desire.” The eldest witch replied. “Where is Feynía?” Delta asked.

  


“She’s still out getting the eagle bones.” Reema replied. “Why?”

  


“She is responsible for letting Dean Winchester and Castiel escape. We must know how as to not allow it to happen again. Go. Go find her.”

  


“Yes, Delta.” Reema swiftly left. Delta stayed, but went down to the basement. There, amongst the many people who were either dead or dying, all chained or tied up. She took one of the dying ones, a man with greying hair and hard brown eyes somewhere in his fifties, and slit his throat. She held up a cup to the river of crimson that flowed from his exposed throat. Then she left him there, and swirled the blood in the cup, chanting in an old (forgotten by most of humanity) language. Her eyes went all black.

  


“Yes, sir. We’re locating them now, sir. I understand, Crowley. No, there’s no problem, sir. Yes.” She said after logical pauses. Her eyes went back to their normal, stone-cold grey. She smiled an ugly, toothy grin. “He has no idea what’s coming.”

  


~~~

  


“You’re not wearing dresses or short-shorts, got it?” Dean lectured. Penny rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sighed in annoyance.

  


“Yes, I know. Can I go now?” She complained. He handed her the money and she began to walk off around the store.

  


“And stay away from dudes!” He called after her. She turned and gave him a look before wandering around in the aisles of clothes. Sam chuckled behind him. “What’s so funny, Samantha?” Dean asked with as much sass as he could.

  


““Stay away from dudes”? Dean, you’re so trying to be her dad.” Sam pointed out. Dean scoffed.

  


“No I’m not! I just don’t want her trailing some stupid-ass guy –who she’d be too good for, by the way- to the motel and exposing us.” Dean defended, then realized his mistake as Sam laughed harder.

  


“You really can’t help it.” Sam snickered.

  


“Shut up.” This only made Sam clutch his sides and belly-laugh.

  


Penny came back a minute or two later, and Sam was still wiping tears from his eyes.

  


“Don’t tell me you two had a bro-moment while I was gone.” Penny teased as she set down a few hangers of clothes to try on. “Anyway, tell me how I look.” She said, jumping into a dressing room with a set of clothes. She came out a moment later, decked out in a grey cami, a red and orange plaid with dark blue stripes over-shirt, and jeans. “How is it?” She asked, looking in the mirror. Her eyes shined blue as she made different poses. Sam gave Dean a look of knowing he didn’t see.

  


“It looks fitting, considering the Dean and Sam’s history of blue jeans and plaid shirts.” Cas approved. Dean and Sam gave him a raised eyebrow.

  


“Didn’t think you noticed that kinda stuff, Cas.” Dean confessed. “And you haven’t said a word all day since Penny got here. Almost forgot you were there.” He added.

  


“I just don’t have that much to say about the matter Dean.” Cas said after Penny went back in to try on another arrangement of clothes.

  


The rest of the clothes Penny tried on was the same set-up of plaid over a solid color cami with jeans. When Dean suggested pink, she made a face and said “Hell no.”

  


When they finished getting about four sets of clothes and Dean’s insisted pair of biker boots, the group headed down to the food court. Cas said he had some things to do, so he took a bus back to the motel.

  


“Can I help you?” The young female cashier with blond hair pulled back in a fishtail braid and bright blue eyes asked, looking up. She gasped when she saw Penny. Dean looked down at the youngest Winchester, and saw her play out one of his seducing smiles.

  


“More than you know, Angel Eyes.” Penny played. The girl blushed and gave a shy smile. Dean held back a comment and his brother held back a giggle. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with everything, hold the onions.” Penny continued. In the background, Sam muttered something along the lines of “finally”.

  


“Do you want to make that a meal?” The blond asked, trying to concentrate on her job.

  


“Yeah, why not?” Penny said.

  


“Anything else?” The blond asked, looking up at Penny.

  


“Yeah, how ‘bout I buy you lunch?” Penny winked. The blond giggled and nodded.

  


“My break’s in five.”

  


“Awesome.” Penny said, paying the amount for her food in cash. “See you then.” She said, walking over to the holding station. Dean was too stunned to speak when the cashier who was checking out Penny’s ass as she walked away asked if she could help him.

  


“He’ll have a double burger with everything on it.” Sam told her for Dean. She typed it into the little computer.

  


“Heavy on the onions.” Dean added. Sam groaned.

  


~~~

  


“Dude, quit stalking your kid’s love life and eat your food.” Sam commanded. Dean snapped out of his trance of staring at Penny eating lunch and flirting with the blond from the counter.

  


“I’m not stalking. And she’s not my kid.” Dean said, taking an extra-big bite of his loaded burger. Then he involuntarily went back to staring at Penny and her date.

  


“Dude, you look like a pedophile.” Sam whispered. Dean looked away again.

  


“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He mumbled. Dean paused for a minute before speaking again. “You think she’s like me?” He asked seriously.

  


“Well, I think you and her have a lot of the same traits. After all, half of her genes are yours. But I think she’s also has similar mind frame and judgments.” Sam reasoned.

  


“English, Sam.”

  


“I mean she acts just like you. The way she looks, the way she thinks, the way she moves, it’s just like you, Dean. All I’m saying is, give Penny a break. I mean, just look at how Dad made us grow up.” Sam explained.

  


“Yeah. And that’s what I’m afraid of. Turning into Dad. I don’t want her to become a hunter, but I don’t want to just leave her in the Bunker unable to fend for herself, either. I don’t want her at all.” Dean confessed. Sam picked at his salad.

  


“Well, want it or not, she’s your kid. You’re gonna have to own up to her, sooner or later.”

  


“I know.” Dean sighed.

  


“You and Cas.” Sam added.

  


“Yeah, you notice anything funny with him?” Dean whispered.

  


“Yeah, he’s been really stand-offish since Penny showed up.” Sam agreed. “But Dean, you gotta remember; him and his Father aren’t exactly the ideal pair either. He’d probably just as scared as you are, if not more.” Sam figured.

  


“More?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

  


“Well, he doesn’t really know what it’s like to have a family, Dean. All he’s got is us.”

  


“Yeah, that Hannah chick seems really into him, though.” Dean threw out there. Sam couldn’t tell if there was something in his voice that hinted jealousy or not.

  


“You think that’s why she doesn’t like Penny?” Sam asked cautiously.

  


“What?”

  


“Have you seen the way she glances at her?”

  


“Who?”

  


“Hannah. She looks at Penny like she’s a cockroach.” Sam revealed.

  


“Why?” Dean asked.

  


“I dunno. But If I had to guess, that’d be it.”

  


“Hm. So you think that because Hannah likes Cas she doesn’t like his kid with someone else.” Dean unraveled.

  


“Yeah. Especially you, I mean, you two don’t have the best history. She did try to have Cas kill you.” Sam reminded him.

  


“And he said no. Trusted me over her.” Dean mentally put the puzzle pieces together.

  


“Do you think –and hear me all the way out first before you try to break my face- but do you think Cas has feelings for you? It’s not mutual, obviously, but think about it: the guy has no luck with women. Maybe he’s trying to figure it all out. He’s only really been exposed to humanity and their ways for the past six years.” Sam asked. Dean stared at him, the movement was that he blinked. Twice. “Humor me.”

  


“No.” Dean barked without hesitation. “No, he’s not. Not with me, we’ve been over this more times than I’m comfortable with, Sam.”

  


“Okay, okay, just wanted your opinion.” Sam stepped down. He pretended to cough to say his next two words: “Closet case.”

  


“What was that, Sam?” Dean asked, tone warning.

  


“Nothing, Dean.” Sam replied, smiling.

  


Dean happened then to look over and see Penny and the blond-hair girl leaning across the table they were sitting at for a kiss.

  


“Oh hell no.” Dean said, jumping up from the table and trying not to run over, but instead her tried to speed walk. “What’re you doing?” He asked Penny as she leaned back in her seat.

  


“Um, minding my own business. I don’t need to ask what you’re doing. You’re trying to put your nose in my business.” Penny snapped. “But see, the thing is, Dean, I don’t want you snooping around in what I’m doing.”

  


“Is he your brother?” The blond asked. Penny shook her head.

  


“No.”

  


“Oh. Well then is he…your dad?” She asked carefully, looking from Penny to Dean then back to Penny. Penny hesitated before answering. Dean’s expression was hard to read.

  


“No, no he’s not.” Penny stated finally. Dean soundlessly let out the breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. He wasn’t sure if he’d been expecting a different answer or not. “Well, I better get going.” Penny began, getting up from the table. The blond did too, but she didn’t say anything. “See ya around, Angel Eyes.” Penny said with a wink, although her frisky spirit was gone. She stole another kiss from the blond, then walked away, Dean trailing her.

  


“Penny,” He started.

  


“Don’t.” Penny cut him off, and continued walking.

  


“Penny, wait.” Dean called, chasing after her. He caught her arm, and she shrugged it off with more force than necessary.

  


Dean stopped, watching her walk off. Sam walked up behind him.

  


“So, your kid’s a-”

  


“Shut up, Sam.”

  


~~~

  


The first half of the drive back to the motel was spent in awkward silence.

  


“How about a little music?” Sam suggested to rid them all of the dread quietness. He turned the dial and on came Air Supply’s “I’m all out of love”. Sam made a face and went to change it, but Dean slapped his hand away.

  


“Don’t even think about turning it.”

  


Everyone thought it had come from Dean at first, then they all realized the voice was exclusively female. Dean looked at the youngest Winchester from the rear-view mirror. Sam looked at Dean.

  


“Kid’s got the good taste of music.” He began to hum along. There was a small voice from the back that sang the song word-for-word. Dean soon gave in, singing the catchy tune too. The two slowly began to feel better. They hit the climax of the song, and both Dean and Penny began laughing. Sam secretly pulled out his phone and had videotaped the whole thing. At the end, he took a single picture of Penny and Dean laughing at themselves.

  


~~~

  


They met Cas and Hannah back at the motel, then ordered another room.

  


“Okay, well Hannah and Penny take a room, Cas and Sam take a room.” Dean said, pointing to each one.

  


“And where you gonna sleep?” Penny asked, raising an eyebrow.

  


“In the car.”

  


“Alright.” Hannah said, nodding. “Good night, Castiel.” She said, looking at Cas. Then she turned to Sam and Dean with less enthusiasm. “Winchesters.” Then without another word, she went into the new room. Penny turned to Cas, Sam, and Dean.

  


“Night Sam. Night Cas.” She said casually, as if she’d done it a thousand times. Sam gave her a hug. Then she approached Cas, looking for a hug, but ready to step back and play it off at any given moment. They made an awkward hug. Then Sam and Cas disappeared into the two-bed motel room. Then it was just Dean and Penny.

  


“Night kid.” Dean said, ruffling her long, dark hair. She brushed him off.

  


“Of course, Dean.” She said, walking off. Dean huffed, and smiled a little without realizing. She was so like Cas, it was impeccable.

  


~~~

  


Hannah stared at her bed. And stared. And stared.

  


“I do what?”

  


Penny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

  


“You get under the covers, close your eyes, and sleep.”

  


“Angels don’t sleep.”

  


“Cas does.” Hannah had no excuse left. She sat on the bed. And stared. Penny sighed. “Look, I know you don’t like me. I’m not asking you to. I’m just wondering why you don’t like Dean and Sam.” Hannah turned to Penny, and the youngest Winchester felt vulnerable.

  


“Sam I have little quarrel with. Dean Winchester, he betrayed me. He lied and disobeyed. I am still unsure as to why Castiel continues to choose Dean over me.” The angel pouted. Penny, knowing exactly what was going on, kicked off her boots and turned off her light and climbed into her bed.

  


“Well, night Hannah.” She said, turning towards the door, away from the angel. The light for Hannah’s side of the bed soon went out, and Penny heard the rustling of the sheets as Hannah settled in. Penny was still wide awake.

  


Still feeling on the spot, Penny crawled out of bed around eleven, having gotten no sleep whatsoever. Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket, she left the room with her shoes still off, and tiptoed to the Impala. She knocked on the back passenger window. Dean jumped at the knock, and looked up. He groaned. She opened the door.

  


“What?” He asked, still half asleep.

  


“Can’t sleep.” She said, rubbing her arms. It was a little cold.

  


“And what do you want me to do about it?” Dean grumbled.

  


“Um, can I get in the car?” She asked quietly. He looked at her, a little more conscious.

  


“What’s wrong, Penny?” He enquired softly. She looked at Dean.

  


“Hannah makes me uncomfortable because she doesn’t really like me and she likes fath- I mean, Cas.” She confessed. “I don’t like being alone with her.”

  


“Who doesn’t?” Dean and Penny chuckled.

  


“Please?” She requested again. Dean sighed.

  


“Sure.” He said, scooting over to the left side of the backseat. She slid into the right and huddled into the blanket. “Warm enough, kid?” Dean asked as they were both settled.

  


“Yeah.”

  


“Good. This is the one and only time you can do this, got it?” Dean snapped, remembering he wasn’t supposed to be her father. She tried not to look at him.

  


“Look, I get it, okay? You don’t want anything to do with me. But if you truly don’t, then stop pretending like you give a rat’s ass.” She said bitterly, not looking at him. He saw her eyes begin to water, though she held back her tears.

  


“Penny, I…” Dean started.

  


“Pick one, Dean.” She said, falling asleep. Dean, however, tried to go back, but Penny’s words stuck in his head.

  


Twenty minutes after she fell asleep, Penny began tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep. Dean, who’d had time to think about what she said, scooted over and gently put his arms around her. Penny, who’d been whimpering in her sleep, fell calmly silent.

  


“I don’t want to be like John. I don’t want to be my Dad.” He said quietly to his sleeping daughter. “I don’t want to neglect my kid. Not you. Even if you’re Cas’ kid too.” He joked the last part. He smiled to himself. Penny snuggled into Dean’s chest, sleeping soundly. He smiled down at her, and finally got some decent sleep.

  


~~~

  


In the morning, they decided to hunt down the coven, then get back to the Bunker. Before they left, Dean told Penny to stay behind so she’d be safe.

  


“Whoa, whoa, no way. I’m coming with you.” She told Dean. “I’m not some random kid from the street, y’know. I’m a friggin Winchester.” She said, stealing Dean’s hand gun and shooting the dead center of the “O” on the stop sign down the street. She looked at Dean, handing him back his gun.

  


“I know, but it’s too dangerous.” Dean said.

  


“Why’re you doing this?” She asked quietly for just Dean to hear.

  


“I’m picking one.” He answered in an equally low tone. “You’re going to be safe, whether you like it or not. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” He said, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

  


“Okay.” She agreed. “But you come right back, no funny business.” She smiled. Dean did too.

  


“Of course. Like you said, we’re Winchesters.” He winked and jumped in the car. She smiled and waved as Dean, Sam, Cas, and Hannah drove off in the Impala with the address she gave them.

  


“Too easy.” She smirked to herself, then dialed the number for a taxi she’d looked up on Sam’s computer with the phone Dean gave her in case something happened.

  


~~~

  


Dean and Sam were taking down the two younger witches as Cas and Hannah battled Delta and the demons she’d summoned to protect herself in the adjacent house. Sam had chased Feynía upstairs, and Dean had cornered Reema in the downstairs living room. She’d managed to knock the gun out of his hand, and picked up the knife she’d been using for a spell. She was about to throw it at the defenseless Dean.

  


“NO!” Penny screamed as she ran in and pushed Dean out of the way of the knife. Dean took the opportunity to snatch the gun from the floor he’d been knocked to and put a bullet through the witch’s heart. Penny gasped softly, looking down. The knife had struck her, and she was gushing blood. She fell, but Dean caught her before she could. Penny coughed up a little blood, spattering it all over her lips and chin.

  


“Shh, shh, you’re gonna be okay.” Dean told her, holding her in his arms on the floor. “SAM!” He screamed for his brother. The younger Winchester brother came running in, gun in hand. When he saw Penny and Dean, he put his gun down and slowly sat down next to them. He gave Dean a look, knowing she wasn’t going to make it. “Go find Cas and Hannah.” Dean ordered. Sam was hesitant. “GO FIND CAS AND HANNAH!” Dean repeated, yelling. Sam ran off to go find the said angels.

  


“Dean…”Penny started to say.

  


“Shh. It’s okay. You can call me Dad.” Dean allowed.

  


“Daddy… Daddy, I love you.” She whispered.

  


“I love you too, Destiel.” Dean cradled his daughter in his arms. She smiled up at him, snuggling into his embrace. “You’re not gonna die.” Dean replied, holding back a sob himself. “I’m not gonna let that happen.” He put a hand behind her head and put his forehead on hers. “Hold on till Cas gets here, Des. Hold on.” He began to rock them both. “Please.”

  


“I’m gonna be fine, Dad.”

  


“I know, Des. I know. You’re gonna be fine. Aren’t you half-angel? Can’t you, like, heal yourself with your angel-mojo?”

  


“Yeah, I’m a seraphim, but I don’t have any awesome powers like Father does.” Destiel admitted.

  


Sam returned with Hannah in tow, and a past-out Cas.

  


“Heal her, dammit.” Dean pleaded. Hannah looked from him to Destiel to the unconscious Cas whom Sam was putting on the couch then back to Dean.

  


“I-” Hannah started.

  


“Just do it already! Please!”

  


“But she’s, she’s an abomination. Seraphims are creatures that shouldn’t exist. I can’t heal her, it’s against the orders of Heaven. She was the only one to exist because Castiel killed the last one.” Hannah explained. Dean gave her a glare that made her look away in shame.

  


“Help her, or so help me God-” Dean started to get up, but Des stopped him. She took a shaky breath, and stared into his eyes.

  


“Dad?”

  


“Yeah, kiddo? What’s wrong Des?” Dean answered softly.

  


“Don’t blame yourself.”

  


“For what?” Dean asked softly. Des drew in a short breath, then went limp in Dean’s arms. “For what?!” Dean screamed, knowing she was gone. “Des! Des!” Dean let out a tearless sob. “Destiel!” He rocked his daughter to sleep in his arms. “I’m here, Destiel, I’m here.” A solitary tear fell from Dean Winchester’s eye. “I’m here.” He whispered into her raven hair, kissing her head lightly. It was then that Cas woke up. He saw the scene and said nothing, but walked unstably over to Dean. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, who hardly noticed.

  


“Dean.” Cas said quietly. Dean’s expression hardened. He shook with anger, then jumped from the floor, tackling Hannah. He hit her repeatedly, till she was bleeding and both Cas and Sam had to hold Dean back. Dean screamed in anger.

  


“Why didn’t you heal her, you bitch!” He screamed. Sam noticed the Mark of Cain glowing, then fading away as Dean calmed down. He escorted Hannah from the room.

  


“Dean.” Cas said as Dean collapsed in his arms. “Dean, we should talk.” Dean let out another tear and a slight sob. He stared at Destiel’s lifeless body.

  


“I tried to protect her, Cas. But she pushed me out of the way and the knife hit her.” Dean explained, eyes continuously leaking tears he wished didn’t exist.

  


“Dean, don’t blame Hannah. She just doesn’t believe that it’s ok for someone Like Penny to be alive.”

  


“Destiel.” Dean corrected.

  


“I thought-”

  


“Her name is Destiel.” Dean finalized. Cas nodded.

  


“Dean, don’t blame yourself.”

  


“That’s what she said.”

  


“What?”

  


“That’s what Des told me before she died. She told me not to blame myself.” Dean said with a sniffle, looking up at Cas, as they sat on the cold hard-wood floor. “She really was ours.” Cas looked at him.

  


“What are you saying, Dean?”

  


“I’m saying I should’ve protected our daughter. I was so caught up in trying to not be my father that I missed what was right in front of me.” Dean realized.

  


“Dean, you know the reason I was never really around Destiel, right?”

  


“Not really, no.”

  


“Because I was afraid of being a bad parent. I’ve led legions of angels and pretended to be God, and those always turned out to be mistakes. I was frightened of the thought of having a child because I didn’t want to mess that up as well.” Cas admitted. “And I cannot tell you, Dean, how ashamed I am to have been unconscious while my daughter died.”

  


“I should’ve been less hard on her.” Dean started.

  


“Don’t do that to yourself, Dean.” Cas said, putting a hand on Dean’s. “She was our daughter. You can’t carry the weight of her death alone. We have to carry it together. We’re both her fathers, after all.”

  


“Alright, Cas.”

  


~~~

  


They ended up taking Destiel back to the Bunker, while Hannah went back to Heaven. Dean set his dead daughter on a bed. Dean sat in the adjacent chair.

  


“ I’m sorry I’m not the Dad you deserved. I guess I was just too caught up in trying not to be my father. I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I love you too, Des. I’m just sorry I didn’t say it enough.” He said.

  


An hour or so passed, and Sam entered with Cas behind him.

  


“Dean. I want you and Cas to have this.” Sam said, holding out the picture he took of Dean and Destiel laughing in the Impala. Dean smiled, and took one, so did Cas. “Huh.” Sam said.

  


“What?”

  


“Nothing, I guess I just accidentally printed three instead of just two.” Sam set the extra down next to the nightstand. “Ready?” He asked the angel and the hunter.

  


“Yeah.” Dean lied.

  


“Yes.” Cas fibbed. The three went out back to dig a grave. Destiel peeked one eye open, then both. She looked up to the ceiling.

  


“Thanks, Chuck.” She smiled, then she leaned over, grabbed the extra picture she’d printed, then ran to her father’s room. She stole his leather jacket he’d finally outgrown, even if it was a little big on herself. She scribbled a note and put it on his bed.

  


Dad,

  


Seems like you guys aren’t God’s only favorite anymore. Must run in the family. What I wanted to say before my light went out was that I don’t want you to blame yourself for being the best parent I’ve ever had. Oh, by the way I took your leather jacket. And tell Uncle Sam it was me who printed the extra pic. I’m taking Father’s vessel’s last name, Novak, so that way people can’t hold me against you. I’m gonna become a hunter :) 

  


Love you,

  


-Destiel Winchester

  


p.s. Tell Father I love him too.

  


When Dean read the letter, he Fonly smiled

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice*Like I said, this intense fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys


End file.
